Primer paso
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Entonces, se le ocurrió algo en lo que podía tomar la iniciativa. Y deseó que al fin (esta vez sí, por favor) hubiera llegado su momento. [YamaYachi]


**Disclaimer:** HQ! pertenece en su totalidad a Furudate- _sensei_ ; yo sólo me enamoro de sus personajes, shippeo como puedo y escribo cosas como ésta sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **PRIMER PASO**

―o―

 **.**

Después de pensárselo detenidamente durante toda aquella larga noche anterior, en la que no pudo dormir, Yamaguchi ―que era de los que se comían la cabeza con cualquier insulso tema― llegó a la conclusión de que algo andaba mal con él.

Es decir, no era como si estuviera demasiado mal tampoco. Digamos que ni siquiera era algo que debía importarle realmente, pero como él era tan susceptible siempre, la pequeña frase que había oído de Tanaka, cuando se lo dijo a Nishinoya en medio de una conversación _para machos,_ le había calado hondo: "No se puede ser tan poco hombre como para dejar que sea la chica quien dé los primeros pasos en una relación, ¿o sí?".

Y eso fue lo que lo llevó directamente a pensar en su caso. En su relación. Con Yachi.

Bueno, al principio no se lo tomó tan a pecho. Ellos dos, al parecer, habían estado criticando a cierto chico del club de soccer, cuya novia lo había dejado por estar "cansada de ser la única que lo diera todo en la relación", o algo así. La noticia había llegado a los oídos de sus ruidosos _senpai_ y éstos, repentinamente, se habían puesto a lloriquear y asegurar que _semejante basura no se merecía que una chica tan buena lo hubiera soportado por tanto tiempo_. Yamaguchi los había escuchado durante la práctica de esa tarde y, desde ese instante, aquellos pensamientos no desaparecieron de su mente. No pudo evitar aludirse un poco. Solo un poco. Lo que sea.

Y es que, si hubieran estado hablando de él, no se habrían equivocado demasiado, a decir verdad. Porque, la única respuesta que le venía a la mente cuando se preguntaba quién había sido el que dio los primeros pasos en su noviazgo de ya casi medio año con Yachi Hitoka era "ella".

Justo lo contrario a lo que decían los estereotipos.

Si, bueno, él había intentado hacerlo.

Por ejemplo, cuando notó que ella empezaba a agradarle cada vez más, que le era más bonita que cualquier otra chica en el instituto, que se ponía nervioso cuando la tenía cerca, o que le gustaba que ella lo observase esforzándose en mejorar sus servicios para ayudar al equipo (es decir, cuando empezaba a _gustarle_ , muchísimo, en plan de cariñitos y demás, y no solo como una compañera del club de voleibol); él realmente había decidido que quería hacer algo al respecto.

¿Una confesión? Algo así, sí.

"Hazle un enorme cartel preguntándole si quiere salir contigo, y pégalo junto a la entrada al gimnasio", le había aconsejado Hinata.

"Compara sus virtudes con lo mucho que te gusta el voleibol", Kageyama intentó aportar algo al decirlo.

"Solo dile que te gusta y ya", el consejo de Tsukki parecía el menos vergonzoso de los tres, así que se armó de valor e intentó seguirlo al pie de la letra. O algo similar.

La acompañó a casa una tarde, al terminar los entrenamientos y, al doblar en una esquina, interrumpió su inagotable charla, la sujetó de los brazos ―teniendo muchísimo cuidado de no lastimarla― y la observó a los ojos. Había sentido sus mejillas encenderse y que temblaba como nunca lo había hecho.

―Yachi-san, yo… eh, bueno ―tartamudeando de principio a fin, se encontró con su mirada desconcertada, lo que le hizo voltear el rostro un poco―. Quería que supieras que… bueno, desde hace un tiempo, yo… bueno, tú… Es decir…

―¿Yamaguchi-kun? ―al parecer, su nerviosismo empezaba a incomodarla también.

―Verás… siempre he pensado que eres bonita, ¡incluso más que Shimizu-senpai! ―Dios, había empezado a soltar tonterías―. Y, yo…

Entonces, había ocurrido lo que menos se esperó: ella había soltado una risita y, cuando la miró otra vez, la notó levemente ruborizada. Entonces, Yachi le dijo:

―Lo siento, Yamaguchi-kun, lo escuché de Sugawara-senpai la otra vez ―se había visto de lo más tierna y avergonzada―. Tú también… me gustas.

Sí. Había sido totalmente patético, pero le restó importancia después, porque gracias a eso habían comenzado a salir. Y no le pareció que estuviera tan mal, en realidad ―todavía no se lo perdonaba a Suga por haberlo soltado todo con ella cerca y arruinarle los planes―, pero sí que pudo haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo por eliminar su ansiedad y ser el primero en confesarse _de verdad_.

Claro, al menos, podía decir que lo _intentó_.

Lo mismo le sucedió cuando quiso tomarla de las manos por primera vez. Iban caminando por el parque tranquilamente, luego de una sesión de estudio con Hinata y Kageyama ―en medio de la cual Tsukishima los había abandonado―, de modo que ya volvían a casa. Solos. Él había intentado rozar sus brazos al caminar y, había sido tan brusco sin darse cuenta, que la terminó golpeando un tanto fuerte, en una ocasión. Mientras se disculpaba, ella solo atinó a sonreírle y extenderle la mano para que se la sobara por el golpe y, de pronto, empezaron a caminar otra vez y ya no se soltaron hasta que estuvieron frente al departamento de Yachi. Lamentable, sí.

O cuando quiso darle su primer beso. Comían pastelillos y él inventó el pretexto de que se le había quedado crema en los labios y se ofrecía para retirársela. Pero, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, terminó avergonzándose a más no poder y no pudo acortar definitivamente la escasa distancia que los separaba. Al final, acabaron besándose por primera vez, frente al departamento de la chica, una tarde, cuando él la acompañó a casa después del instituto, y ella se puso en puntitas ―por la enorme diferencia de alturas― como para despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando el mismo se inclinó, ella perdió el equilibrio y todo terminó en un tenue contacto de labios, mucha vergüenza y rostros enrojecidos a más no poder.

Todas esas situaciones lo hicieron pensar que era un idiota y que quizá no tenía solución.

Pero, entonces, se le ocurrió algo en lo que podía tomar la iniciativa. Y deseó que al fin ―esta vez sí, por favor― hubiera llegado su momento.

Era sábado y tenían un entrenamiento especial porque el lunes se enfrentaban a un equipo bastante poderoso en un partido de práctica, y él se había ofrecido a pasar por su casa para que pudieran caminar juntos hasta el instituto. Yachi iba parloteando de algún tema en particular, que Yamaguchi, sinceramente, no estaba oyendo en realidad, porque estaba muy concentrado, ensayando cómo soltaría aquello que lo tenía inquieto desde que se le ocurrió.

 _"_ _Yo también lo creo, Hitoka". "¿Vamos por un helado, Hitoka-chan?". "Después de la práctica veamos una película, Hitoka-chan". "Te quiero, Hitoka"._

Dios. Qué embarazoso.

En su mente _realmente_ sonaba increíblemente bien llamarla por su nombre de pila, pero… ¿cómo demonios se lo diría en voz alta sin morirse de la vergüenza? Nunca se habían llamado de esa manera. Conociéndose, sabía que le arderían las mejillas y que tartamudearía como tonto. Y no quería algo así, por favor, no. Suficiente tenía con la jodida conciencia martillándole el cerebro con estupideces como lo de _ser más hombre y dar el_ maldito _primer paso_. Gracias, Tanaka.

Pero en fin. También le urgía quedar bien ―con Yachi, con Tanaka y Nishinoya o con su conciencia, no lo sabía, pero al fin y al cabo quería quedar bien― por una vez. Así que el impulso pudo más. Y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo, sujetando de la muñeca a su adorada novia, a mitad de camino, a la vista de todos, casi repitiendo la misma escena de cuando quiso declarársele y ella se le adelantó. Casi.

Porque ahora se veía más resuelto y ya no temblaba tanto como la primera vez. O eso creía.

 _"_ _No más Yachi-san ni Yamaguchi-kun"_ , se dijo internamente.

―Yo… ―y ahí vaciló un poco, porque la vio observarlo con confusión, otra vez―, yo también estoy de acuerdo, Hi… ―inhaló y exhaló fugazmente―, Hito…

Se detuvo.

Ella lo estaba observando, algo contrariada. Su mirada abatida le dio la impresión de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Por qué de repente había empezado a verlo con aquella melancolía? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

―Tú… ―empezó ella, titubeando―, ¿también crees que deba dejar el club de voleibol?

Él parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido.

―¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

―P-pero… eso era lo que te estaba diciendo ―siguió Yachi―. Mi madre me lo ha propuesto porque, según dijo, si lo dejo podré enfocarme más en mi futura profesión.

―No. Yo… ¡espera! ―Yamaguchi ordenó las ideas en su mente y quiso golpearse la frente. Claro. No tenía idea porque no la estuvo escuchando durante, al menos, los últimos diez minutos. Obviamente no podía decirle eso―. No me refería a eso. No quiero que dejes el club, ¡ni siquiera hemos pasado a segundo año, todavía! Definitivamente, no.

Ella suspiró y apaciguó la expresión.

―Entonces, ¿a qué te referías, Tadashi?

―Bueno… ―empezó a barajar posibles argumentos. No se le ocurría algo coherente que responder―, yo, en realidad, quise decir…- ¿eh?

¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos como platos y observó a Yachi, petrificado. ¿Había escuchado bien?

―¿C-cómo me… llamaste? ―inquirió, fuera de sí.

Ella soltó una risita melodiosa y sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un rojo más fuerte de lo usual.

―Es que nunca nos hemos llamado por nuestros nombres de pila ―fundamentó, medio abochornada―, quise intentarlo y, de hecho, se sintió bien. Un poco incómodo, pero me agradó… ―dudó un poco―, ¿a ti no?

Él se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, sintiéndose patético una vez más. Ella le había vuelto a ganar. Maldita sea.

―¡Al contrario! ¡Está extremadamente bien! Puedes… puedes llamarme así cuando quieras.

―¡Está bien!

―Sí.

Se tomaron de las manos y, mirándola a los ojos, Yamaguchi suspiró, derrotado. Ya. Ni siquiera se encontraba frustrado o algo. Es decir, Yachi lo había llamado _Tadashi_ y le había hecho sentir ese vuelco en el pecho, ¿y qué? Ya no le importaba dar el primer paso en algo así, porque, seguramente, tarde o temprano, llegaría un _momento x_ en el que él lo debería dar obligatoriamente, sin planearlo en absoluto, así que ya solo se encogió y se permitió disfrutar el pequeño momento de intimidad.

―Ya vamos junto a los chicos, Hitoka.

Ella se ruborizó aún más, asintió y se apegó al contacto, sonriente.

Los estereotipos podían irse a la mierda.

 **.**

 **―** **Fin―**

* * *

 **Nota:** Tenía ganas de escribir un YamaYachi ―como que es tan OTP― y esto fue lo que salió. Ni yo sé bien lo que es XD

¿Quién creen que daría el primer paso, si estos bebés realmente tuvieran una relación? Yo no puedo decidir quién es más vergonzoso entre los dos, así que… solo ideé esta tontería y la escribí, todo de corrido. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Démosles más amor a estos pequeños cuervitos, se lo merecen!

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
